Remember
by KatherineKent
Summary: Lois disappears from existence. Can Clark break through whatever caused it to bring back his true memory and his true love? Post Finale - Acts like a Season 11 episode.
1. Unexplained Mysteries at the Farm

**Short****summary** : Lois disappears from existence. Can Clark break through whatever caused it to bring back his true memory and his true love?

_This is based extremely loosely on the 'Remember Me' episode of Star Trek: The Next Generation and also on the 'Chainfire' Trilogy which ended The Sword of Truth fantasy series by Terry Goodkind._

_If you like one or the other of them then read on ... you may enjoy this. If you don't like them then STILL read on as the story is only tentatively, loosely, vaguely, barely based on those stories._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Unexplained Mysteries at the Farm<strong>

He felt her warm body spooning up to his. A hand sneaked round to his chest. He moaned as she trailed a lazy circle on his chest. It skimmed higher and higher until it reached his nipple. He felt hot breath whisper in his ear.

'Morning honey.'

He groaned and fluttered his eyes closed as his nipple hardened into a peak, then flipped over to face her. He brought a finger up to her cheek and her palm rested open on his chest.

'Morning to you too.' They smiled at each other. He leaned forwards and gently touched her lips with his.

He teased ever so slightly then pulled back. He tucked an errant strand of hair behind her ear. His eyes flicked between hers and then down to her mouth and he descended once more. This time there was no teasing, just hot, immediate passion. His fingers slipped all the way into her hair and he felt her hand travel up his chest and to his shoulder.

The touch of her fingers was like electricity. His body tingled and hummed with the pulse of her heart ringing in his ears. They became entangled in an exotic embrace, his legs trapping hers.

As both heart rates soared and the heat increased he slid her under his body and then held himself up on strong arms. Lost in her eyes for an eternity he knew he was home. Every time it felt this way. Completely loved, completely accepted ... utterly desired.

Sliding between her legs he positioned himself and dropped his head to capture her mouth. He moved his body to cover hers but it suddenly felt like she was too far away. He opened his eyes but found the air around thick with mist.

He reached out with a hand to grasp her fingers. She gripped tightly, so tightly that he felt fingernails in his palm. A wind whistled around them and he felt tugging on his hand; she was being drawn away. He reached out his other hand and grasped her but it didn't help; the tugging increased.

He held tighter but was afraid that he was crushing her fingers. The howling wind increased and he felt her body being whisked away. He held onto her but she was slipping.

He could hear her shouting; screaming his name. He called after her but the wind captured the words and sent them off into the ether. The whistling wind blew faster and stronger and her fingers slipped from his grasp.

"NO!" he screamed and flailed his arms around trying to grab her again but when the wind died down and the mist cleared he was alone.

Clark woke and dragged a hand down his face. He felt a weight in his chest and emptiness in his stomach. _It__feels__like__I__'__ve__slept__through__a__storm.__Maybe__I__'__m__flashing__back__to__that__tropical__storm__on__the__island__three__days__ago._

The wind speed had been phenomenal. Houses had splintered into matchsticks, palm trees had been ripped out of the ground. How lucky, the locals said, that Superman had flown over to help. Little did they know that he had been there for five days already, on vacation with his mother.

Clark sat up. _Where__is__she?_ He looked around at his ruffled bed sheets. He was scooted all the way over to one side of the bed to make room for ... for who? _Why__would__I__need__to__make__room__for__anyone?_

He shook his head to dispel the last remnants of sleep and then climbed out of bed. As he shuffled across the floor and into the bathroom he ran his hand through his hair. He rested on the sink and stared into the mirror. He examined his morning stubble and felt it with his hand. _Need__to__keep__that__short,__Kent.__She__doesn__'__t__take__kindly__to__shredded__lips._

_She?_ Clark caught himself. S_he__who?_

Rummaging through his toiletry bag he eventually came across the special piece of metal that allowed him to shave.

_Can't wait to get back to the apartment. Vacations are great, but I just hate living out of suitcases. Although, it's nice to have spent the time with ma and to spend a couple of days at the farm too._

Back in the bedroom he searched though his case for a clean shirt but when his hand tangled in something lacy he pulled it back out in shock. _Huh!__Why__do__I__have__a__red__lacy__bra__in__my__case?_ He looked back down and did a quick x-ray but could find no further wayward clothes.

Clark shrugged and tossed it onto a chair next to the bed, dismissing it as a strange, unexplainable, but forgettable situation.

"Morning sleepyhead," came his mother's voice as he descended the steps to the kitchen.

"Hi mom," he replied. He looked up to see her pulling a tray out of the oven.

"I made some pancakes for you if you're hungry." She indicated a pile on the table then placed the tray of muffins at the other end.

Clark smiled. "You know I'm always hungry for your pancakes ma."

"So are you and ... er ..." she paused and frowned. "Are you back to work today?"

"Yup," he replied, biting into his breakfast, "back into the bull-pen this morning."

"And the apartment?" she asked while turning away to pour a coffee.

"Not till tomorrow, they don't finish fumigating till tonight, so I'll be back here later." Clark dropped his hand to rest it on the table. "You know, ma. I'm so glad I was kicked out of my apartment last week to allow the pest controllers in. We don't spend enough time together. I think I'll miss you once I'm back home again."

"Oh, sweety. I've loved this week together. I'm still surprised I could get time off at such short notice but the free vacation was too good to pass up." She put down a coffee in front of Clark. "You should come home for a proper meal regularly once I'm finally finished and settled back here."

"Will do, ma. It's probably the only way I'll get a home-cooked meal. I don't have time to cook for myself very often."

"Yeah, I guess even with super-speed you still spend most of your free time ... 'Super!'." She did a nod to the side to emphasise the word and Clark grinned.

He picked his pancake back up and glanced around the table. He noticed a space off to his left. There was a chair and it felt like someone should sit there. He reached out for a plate and slid it into place while taking more bites of pancake. Martha turned and watched. She tightened her eyes when the plate was in place.

"Who's that for?" she asked.

"I don't know ... just ... someone."

"Yes," she said wistfully, "someone."

Clark finished off his breakfast, all the while staring at the empty plate. He gulped down a glass of orange juice and sped to the door. As he opened it he turned back.

"I'm gonna patrol extra tonight, need to catch up after being away for a week. Don't want the criminals thinking Metropolis is their city again." Clark tipped his head. "Mom?" She wasn't listening. She was staring across the kitchen to the wall. She slowly walked over reaching out her hand.

Clark wondered if he had slipped into super-speed with how slow she was going but when she spoke it was at normal speed.

"This picture," she reached out to one on the wall. "It's wrong."

"What?" Clark asked. She turned and blinked.

"Oh. It's just that I don't remember putting it up."

Clark wandered over from the door to look at where his mother was pointing. It was a wedding picture. His mom and dad were looking at each other, a candid shot.

"I kept it at the back of the album. I would never have chosen to put it on the wall." She looked back to Clark again. "I don't like the expression on my face. And look" she pointed once more, "your dad's tie is all skew."

Martha shook her head and turned back to Clark. She peered into his eyes and pleaded with him to explain; as if he might have the answer. "How did this picture get up here?"

"I don't know," Clark glanced around the room and began wandering. Trailing his fingers along the wall and touching each picture as he passed he examined them.

"I don't think this one is right either." He stopped by a small side table and picked up an old picture. "Why would I have this picture out?" He turned a showed it to his mother. He and Lana were sat on a picnic blanket on the edge of the woods. Happy smiles adorned both faces. Looking at the picture Clark couldn't recall what that happiness felt like. "We've not been together in years. And this is such an old picture, from the first relationship attempt I think. This feels wrong."

Martha wandered over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. It trembled a little. "Clark, do you think someone broke in while we were away?"

"What ... and changed the pictures," he chuckled and smiled. "That's not why people break into houses, ma," he replied playfully.

"I guess not," she hung her head and laughed at her silly outburst. "It's just strange," she said wistfully.

Clark placed the picture back on the table, face down and reached to hug his mother. "It'll be fine mom. Maybe we're just tired."

"Tired from what? All that terrible rest we got in the Bahamas?" she teased.

Clark chuckled. "Don't wait up ma," and sped off.


	2. The Empty Office

**Chapter 2: The Empty Office**

Clark sat at his desk and stared at the one opposite. _Cat Grant. It's right, I know it is. She's had that desk since she started here, but who sat there before?_ He continued to stare and his mind drifted off into a dream.

She was muttering and shaking a large piece of paper. He gazed at her from afar. The light shone round and illuminated her. She was breathtaking and he knew one thing and one thing only: he needed to kiss her.

He moved forward and spoke but she continued her tirade. Her passion was a fire, and inferno which blazed so brightly. And he caught on fire whenever he was near her. She was amazing. She was glorious. Why had it taken so long to see her beauty?

He stepped forward again and she waved the paper in his face, upset evident in her tone. He needed her to be quiet, but she wouldn't stop.

Her passion grew, it infected him even more. There was a deep need to touch and feel and taste. He needed to know if her lips tasted of wild cherry. He grabbed her and ...

"Hey there partner," came a chirpy voice. Clark came back to reality and looked up at his desk buddy.

"Miss Grant," he acknowledged then turned back to his work. Out of the corner of his eye he saw her come round to his desk and slide a large box onto the corner. She opened the top to reveal some home-made cookies. Chocolate ... in the shape of bunnies ... with pink icing.

"How was your vacation?" she asked forcing him to look back up at her. Clark found her cheery, up-beat personality grating. Why? She was nice, she was always positive about everything, she baked lovely cookies, although for some reason he felt like dumping them in the trash. "Go on, take one." She motioned with her hand then almost skipped back to her seat.

"It was fine, thanks. My mom really needed the break and it was such a lovely coincidence that the free vacation we won fit in with the fumigating at the apartment. All in all, it was great."

"And the bug busting's done now?" she asked in a sing-song tone.

"Uh, no. I'm staying with my mother back on the farm for another night."

"Smallville?"

_What? What did she just call me?_

"Huh?" he asked

"The farm, it's in Smallville, right?"

"Oh, yes." For some reason Clark didn't feel able to deal with Cat today, even though he'd just had a week away from her. It was as if his ability to counterbalance her up-beat cheeriness was missing. He gave a wan smile to end the conversation and tentatively picked out a small cookie. Thankfully some of them were ... baby bunnies.

"You know. I was thinking," she chattered on and Clark groaned inwardly. "We should go for that promotion together. We make a great team. Grant and Kent. Or ... Kent and Grant. Anyway. The promotion race last year seems to have fallen through, although I don't understand why. I mean, I was the only candidate but, for some reason, didn't seem to get the job. And now there's an empty office on the eighth floor that's, in my opinion, being completely wasted. And I don't think Human Resources would appreciate such a blatant waste of space."

Clark shot his head up at Cat's mention of an empty office. He'd almost tuned out her patter until then.

"What," he lent forwards and the cookie tin went crashing to the ground. "What was that about an empty office?"

"Oh, Clark," she sighed in acceptance, not answering his question.

"Sorry Miss Grant," he said while reaching down to pick up the mess his clumsiness had caused.

* * *

><p>The idea of an empty office bothered Clark all morning. Cat's incessant chatter had him pinching the bridge of his nose, 'going for coffee' and making 'copies' on too frequent a basis. He eventually decided to take a longer walk heading out past the coffee machine and upwards. About to take the first step in the stairwell he suddenly paused then strode sideways and pushed the button for the elevator instead.<p>

He stepped in, selected the eighth floor and, as the door closed behind him, his heart rate increased. A feeling of panic. _Why would I be panicking?_ He rested against the back of the elevator and closed his eyes.

_Swirling. Swirling and whirling. He was spinning round. _

_A little taste of heaven; a foretaste of pleasures to come. The sweet pounding of his heart was driving him insane with desire. Touching her, feeling her. _

_They smiled at each other and she gave the tiniest nod of the head. Then the spinning began again. _

_His hands roamed, oh they wanted to feel more, wanted to trail along her bare flesh. Take off the coat, it's in the way. More. I need more. _

_Faster and faster he began to whirl. The kiss became sweeter. The touch became closer. _

_Then, suddenly, the twirling was too much. It was out of control; creating a wind, a gale, a storm. She was being swept away. His grip on her arms was lessening. He tried to grasp the material in her coat but it fell apart, in shreds. The spinning increased again and the wind whistled past his ears. _

"No!" he cried out.

Ding. The elevator bell announced his arrival on the eighth floor. Clark's eyes shot open and his pounding heart jumped in shock. He pushed away from the wall and adjusted his tie. _What a strange experience, _he thought. _If it wasn't for the fact that Jor-El said they were over I would swear this were a trial. Jor-El's trials always came with obscure messages, powers or tests._

Clark stepped off the elevator and turned towards the office he knew was there. Glass panels separated it from the rest of the open floor. A door in the centre indicated that it was the City Room. As Clark reached out to turn the handle his vision focussed on a small patch above the wording.

He frowned and stepped back to confirm his thoughts. The words were too low. It was as if something should read directly above it. He glanced around, and when he saw no-one watching, he lowered his glasses and stared deeply into the glass at that point.

Micro-vision located minute scratches along the surface of the glass, tiny imperfections which did not match the natural warp of the glass itself. Scoring ... as if something had been rubbed ... or scratched off.

_A name? But whose?_

He opened the door slowly and stepped in. A sudden sense of déjà-vu overwhelmed him and he nearly toppled forwards. So strong was the feeling that he'd done that hundreds of times it was as if he experienced each and every one in that brief moment. He forced his hand to release its grip on the handle and he entered further into the office.

_So, Cat thinks this could be our office._ He shuddered at the thought of being cooped up here with his partner, day after day. Strangely a warm, cosy feeling stole over him at that thought. He shook his head in confusion.

Clark slowly paced the entire room. It really was empty. Oh, there was furniture; a desk, some bookshelves ... even a rug and a phone ... but that was it. He strolled over to the triple window and rested on the window sill. He closed his eyes for just a moment.

_Giggles. Sexy, girly, giggles surrounded him. A vibrant, wild perfume permeated the air. A hand trailed along his back and then over his shoulder. He felt free, alive, uninhibited. I can take on the world. Nothing can stop me. He cleared off the desk in one sweep and the laughter pealed around him again._

"Kent," came the sharp sound. He spun round to see the editor-in-chief leaning on the desk positioned centrally. "Get yourself out of la-la-land and get me a scoop."

"Sure chief." He nodded. "Um, how did you know I was here?"

"I didn't." He looked around the office and up and down, taking in the empty scenery. "Came her cause it's the City Room. I expected to find ... I don't know. Anyway. Why are **you** here?"

"I'm not sure, chief. Cat was rambling on about how it should be her office as she went for the promotion last year, but no-one seems to have won. And this office has gone unassigned."

"Yeah, it is a little strange. I keep meaning to look into whose fault that was, but I've only been here a week and I'm still sorting out the mess made by all the previous Editors. Not to mention a shortage of staff covering the City Beat and the fact that our servers were hit by a virus last night which wiped out half our archived stories."

Clark pushed away from the wall and adjusted his glasses. "Do you want me to look into it chief?"

He waved his hand to dismiss the idea. "It's ok. Tech is on it. And I've got people searching out the hard copies in the storage room."

Clark nodded and then shuffled his feet in an awkward manner. He wasn't sure how to deal with Perry yet. The relationship dynamic was completely different to when they first met. Plus Clark has this whole, bumbling look, going for him now.

"Say, I hope you're meaning to go for the promotion this time round. You're works too good for the basement." Perry waggled a finger at him.

"I was thinking of it, chief. But I have ... other ... responsibilities that stop me from giving it my full attention."

"Nonsense, Clark. If you want it, you go for it. And you should go for it. You've got the makings of a top-notch reporter in you. I saw it that first time in Smallville. Just, get me that scoop and you'll be half way there.

"Ok." He strode for the door with more confidence than Clark Kent usually showed these days. Just outside the office he stopped and turned back. "Um, what scoop, chief?"

"The whole of Hobs Bay went without electricity for three hours last night and no-one at Metropolis Light and Power has an answer."

"On it." Clark nodded.

"Oh, and Kent?"

"Yes chief?"

"Don't call me chief."


	3. Investigating

**Chapter 3: Investigating**

Just outside the Daily Planet, not even ten steps toward Metropolis Light and Power Clark discovered a problem. His phone wouldn't connect to the network. He noticed the trouble when he tried to phone for an appointment with the plant co-ordinator. He sped to a nearby Electronics store but it soon became obvious that the problem was infinitely more disrupting.

It was clear to the sales assistant that Clark's telephone number had been disconnected so he began to call the network but Clark soon found that the phone's memory had also been wiped; contacts, pictures, messages, all gone.

The assistant endured some difficult calls to Clark's phone provider while Clark waited patiently and eventually his number was activated again but there was still no stored information. Clark offered to take over the conversation at that point so that the sales assistant could see to other customers in the shop.

"Look, sir," Clark said calmly, "I have a backup of all my information stored on your servers. I know it. I just want to access all my contacts."

"I'm sorry Mr Kent," replied a clearly frustrated operator. "I have absolutely nothing in your file. We've reactivated your number but there is no linked information. In fact it looks like you've never made or received any calls. That's probably why your number got disconnected."

"I don't understand that. Not made any calls? I'm a reporter. It's my main source of contact with my sources and my office. How can you have no call history for me?"

"Just, bear with me a moment Mr Kent. Let me try some search parameters."

Clark lent against the counter and sighed. The quiet in his ear was frustrating.

"Mr Kent?" The voice returned and Clark jumped up, knocking a box of stationery onto the floor. The sales assistant turned from in the centre of the shop and Clark shrugged apologetically. "Mr Kent?" the voice repeated.

"Yes, I'm here."

"It seems there was a problem overnight. Some data has been wiped from our systems and yours was one of the numbers affected. Unfortunately it looks like the data has been lost permanently at this stage but it's possible that we could recover it given time."

Clark sighed. "Right." He nodded. Thankfully he remembered every number he'd ever called so, in the end, it made no difference to Clark. _'One of the numbers affected'. One of?_ Clark's reporter's instincts screamed at him. "Do you know the details of who else lost their data?"

"I'm sorry. I can't divulge that kind of information, Mr Kent."

* * *

><p>Clark was standing outside the office of the plant co-ordinator for Metropolis Light and Power but he had this feeling that he should be somewhere else. The salesman at the store had given him a contact name to look into the missing phone data and Clark smelled another story in the making. But Perry had sent him on this scoop and he would follow it through to the end.<p>

He turned when the door opened and a tall, skinny grey-haired man stepped out.

"I'm Mr Stevenson. And you are ... Mr?" he asked and offered his hand.

"Kent, uh." Clark adjusted his glasses and gave a weak hand shake. "Clark, um Kent, Daily Planet."

"Oh, yes. What can I do for you?"

"I was hoping you'd fill me in on last night's problem."

"As I've told everyone else already," he spoke while walking back into his office and Clark followed. "We have no idea what happened. There was a power overload and it tripped a series of backup circuits which then caused an unexpected feedback. I can't say anymore."

"You can't or you won't?" challenged Clark.

"Mr Kent." The man let out a deep breath and waved back out the door. "You are welcome to go talk to the engineers if you wish but they'll tell you the same thing."

"Thank you. I'd appreciate it if I could." The man lifted up his phone and dialled a short extension. "Stuart. Get your skinny butt up here, pronto." Clark looked up in shock. "Oh, don't mind that. He's my best engineer. We've worked here together for years."

Clark nodded and pushed his glasses up his nose. "Do you mind if I ask you some questions while we wait?"

"Ask away, but my technical knowledge is limited."

"What was the exact time that the power blackout occurred?" Clark flipped open his pad and began scribbling.

"We detected the overload at 11:31 and the blackout happened within a minute. We restored full power at 2:52am."

Clark could tell from the man's demeanour and tone that he wasn't comfortable. Allowing himself a quick listen in to the man's heartbeat Clark had to accept that the manager was telling the truth. He really didn't know any more, and he wasn't an engineer.

* * *

><p>Clark stood in the centre of a deserted wasteland. Run down houses, giant warehouses, empty storage buildings all surrounded the giant plot of land the Clark was on, but this particular plot was empty. No building, no rubble, no grass, nothing. <em>Right, here's where the power drain originated.<em> Mr Stuart, or Stu as he'd insisted on being called, had been incredibly helpful and he'd even managed to trace the point of origin for the failure. Clark had continued the investigation at the library and city hall, ploughing through multitudes of records and planning applications to eventually match up all the data and lead him to this very spot. _How did something here drain so much power last night that it tripped every single circuit? What was here?_

He pulled out his phone and pushed a well used speed-dial button. He held the phone to his ear expecting to hear ringing, just to be greeted with a blank tone. Bringing the phone down he looked at the readout.

Blank.

"Darn." _I forgot that everything is missing. Well, this next call is the end of the line for this investigation today and I still have time left. I guess I'm visiting the phone company._

He manually dialled the obscure and lengthy number which he had expected to be his main speed dial. The call was answered automatically at the other end and Clark spoke a couple of code words. After a few seconds of silence there was a frequency change which only he would be able to detect.

"Watchtower here. What is it Kal-El?"

"John, I probably shouldn't do this as I'm on a 'normal' story but I can't shake the feeling that something is off. Something's wrong and this story is the centre of it." He hung his head. "So, I'm asking for League help. Just a few minutes of your, and Watchtower's time, and maybe I can get a bead on the rest of my investigation."

"You know I trust you Kal-El. If you feel this way then ... what can we do to help?"

"I need you to hone in on me with the satellites. Can you find me?" He raised his head to the sky, as if looking up at the satellites.

"Got you."

"Can you get me satellite photos of **any** activity on this very spot last night?"

"Of course. A time frame?"

"From maybe 9pm till 5am this morning. That should cover the power blackout with room to spare."

* * *

><p>Clark sat outside the gates to his phone company. <em>Do I go in as a reporter looking for a story on the missing data? No they'd claim privacy rights.<em> He sighed. Being a reporter was great in so many ways. It put him in the path of those who needed his special type of help. It also gave him the opportunity to help in regular ways. But there was also a ... devious side to the job. He sometimes found it hard to reconcile that with his morals. Sometimes.

He picked up his phone and dialled the number that he'd got from the Electronics store earlier on.

"Julie Traden," came the brusk answer.

"Ms Traden. My name is Clark Kent. I was told you might be able to help me with some information."

Clark waited patiently when the line went silent for a few moments.

"He said you might call." She'd obviously been informed. "You're working for a newspaper?"

"Yes, the Daily Planet. Ms Traden. I lost all my phone data sometime last night and I gather that I'm not the only one."

"That's right. There was a strange system malfunction at 11:30pm last night and we lost account and call information from a few customers." _11:30pm? Is this related to the power outage? But the phone company is nowhere near Hob's Bay._

"How many."

"Um. Look I'm not comfortable giving out this information. My job ..." she trailed off.

"I assure you Ms Traden, my source, if this becomes a story, will remain anonymous." He paused. "Please."

"All right. We lost details on fifteen people."

"Can you tell me their names?" he asked encouragingly.

* * *

><p>Clark sat in the coffee shop and stared at the list of names. <em>What links all these people?<em>

He lifted his coffee and took a sip then rested back in his chair. The late evening sun was dropping behind the buildings bringing the dusk. He allowed his mind to wander a little and he stared across the street.

_Phones. Today has been all about phones, and now I'm staring at another one across the street._

As his mind relaxed more he felt the strange pull of a daydream one more.

_Dark surrounded him. He was dressed in black, surround by it. It protected him and shielded her from the truth. But it was also a barrier. One he wanted to cross, so badly. He felt her nearby, calling out to him. She needed him. He needed her. But he'd said goodbye. It hurt so much._

_He caught her, she was safe._

_It seemed to be raining petals, no, flowers, no glass._

_One last time. Just one more time, before I'm gone._

_He drew her into his arms and it was bittersweet and beautiful. The dark protected him still but he exposed his heart to her. The dark covered so many secrets._

_As he kissed her for one last time he felt the dark become tangible. It seemed to be squeezing the air around him. He ended the kiss to take a breath but that put space between them. Space that the darkness then invaded. Space that it filled and widened. It pushed and grew and expanded till he could no longer hold on and she was ripped away._

He broke out of the dream and sat up with a start. Shaking away the disturbing feelings he focused once more on the list taking centre stage on the cafe table.

Clark Kent, Martha Kent, Chloe Sullivan and more people he knew.

Jeff Hague, Terry Cameron and more Daily Planet workers.

The list was almost his life. Almost. He barely knew some of the names, and was closely connected to others.

But one name baffled him. It was sort of unknown. He knew the name, but didn't. He knew the person, but didn't. It made no sense at all and his memories were playing strange tricks on him when he tried to recall her.

Lucy Lane.


	4. Memories on Paper

**Chapter 4: Memories on paper**

Lex marched along the corridor full of purpose. He needed to see that it was true; that the project existed and that all was still safe. Reaching the solid metal door he waited while the armed guard stepped away allowing access. Once through the door it closed behind him and the man sat at the console inside turned to greet him.

"Mr Luthor, sir. All is going well."

"Good." He stepped forward and peered through the glass viewing window into the large empty warehouse. _Well, almost empty._ "Has she been fed?" _It was true. _Everything in the note he'd written to himself to find today. _Unbelievable._

"Yes sir."

"And did it disrupt the field?"

"No."

"Good." He stepped away.

"Remind me sir. Who is she? And why do we have her?"

Lex found it difficult to answer. He felt at the paper in his pocket but strained to remember the words on the page. And he'd read them less than an hour ago.

_Lex. _

_I'm writing this to you because you won't remember otherwise. I know you don't remember much at all because of your unexplained amnesia but there is some**one** you don't remember for a very different reason. _

_Your investigations into your past - your missing memories - have revealed to you of your time in the town of Smallville and of your betrayal by someone who claimed to be your best friend. He took away everything you cared about; your father's love; your wife; and almost your life. Now, in your attempt to regain those memories for yourself, rather than live vicariously through sparse journals and newspaper reports, you have instead stumbled across a way to remove someone from memory._

_You have chosen ... **I** ... have chosen to remove HIS love from existence. This will be just reward for his ultimate betrayal. He has lost his true love ... and doesn't even know it. The brilliance of this plan is that, by removing the memory of her from existence, no-one even knows to come looking for her. _

_Not even Superman. _

_The added benefit of her disappearance is that she can no longer write her superhero propaganda about the self-righteous hero. He needs to be brought down, and without her positive spin on his activities and existence he can be toppled from the pedestal she has placed him on._

_Lex. You must trust me. This sounds unbelievable as you have no memory of this person, no-one does, but there is proof. Go to your testing chamber in sector 7. See the intricate setup. Walk round the specially created cell. You will see that I am not lying. _

_In fact, why would I lie ... to myself?_

_Who is she?_ That's what the man had asked. _I still don't know. Even after reading through the full note I left for myself._

"She's important to him. That's all I know. Without her in his life I'm hoping he'll be miserable. He deserves to be miserable."

Lex reached into his suit pocket and pulled out a small picture which had been left with the note. He held it up into the light and tried to memorise her features.

Long auburn shiny cascading hair. A smile so full of love and eyes sparkling almost green in the bright sunlight. He recited all these features to himself but knew that it was futile. The moment he put the picture away he'd forget what she looked like. It had happened numerous times on the journey over here.

He opened the glass door out onto the warehouse and stepped through. As he wandered around he took in the notices that had been placed everywhere.

**Do not unlock this cage.**

**Unknown prisoner inside.**

**Do not detach.**

**Do not turn off.**

When he went closer to one he saw smaller text underneath.

**Whatever you think you remember - pay attention to THE SIGNS.**

It took quite a few minutes to walk all around the structure. There was obviously plenty of room inside, but then she needed to _live_ in there. No matter what people thought of him he wasn't unnecessarily cruel. He'd provided for her needs and made the inside comfortable.

Back inside the control booth he took in the intricate plan laid out over the walls. Knowing that there was a 'forgotten' woman in the cell just metres away, believing that she actually existed, opened up some small remnant of memory. Actions and decisions came back to him; he remembered all the work he had done designing and implementing the operation, but still not the actual woman in question.

He recalled the precision operation he had designed. The careful setup of all the players; keeping some people out of the way, putting others in place. Not wanting to leave any trace of the captive in the lives of those close to her had required a perfectly timed kidnapping. If the evidence of her life had gone missing _before_ she did ... or the other way around.

To distance himself from the kidnapping he had made sure to be away on the night but that had left him more vulnerable to the memory loss at the moment the cell activated. Knowing this would happen he had written as much information to himself as possible before the deadline. Those involved in imprisoning her had lost their memories too, but as they were present on site there was an understanding of the 'job' they still had to do.

He turned to the filling cabinet on the far wall and strolled over. He glanced back to the large storage space outside and knew it was full. Looking back to the filing cabinet he pulled open the bottom drawer and crouched down. Piles of papers and pictures were stored here. Articles, paperwork, documents, pictures – some still in their frames. The result of a carefully planned, timed and executed plan involving distraction, avoidance, computer viruses, pickpockets and break ins.

He smiled at how well the operation had gone.

He reached in and pulled out a small picture. It was obviously the same woman from the picture which had been left with his note but he had to pull it out of his pocket again to double-check. It was a picture-booth snap. She had a happy grin on her face, hair pulled back in a tight ponytail.

The picture was small enough to fit into a wallet. Maybe even from _his_ wallet. Lex tucked it into his pocket then closed the drawer. He stood and looked back down at the name inscribed on the front.

Lois Lane.


	5. A Superhero's Doubts

**Chapter 5: A Superhero's Doubts**

Superman spent the night making his presence known. He'd attended to a couple of major problems during the day that desperately needed his special type of help in amongst his reporter duties but once Clark's investigating was at an impasse he'd changed into the Red, Blue and Yellow and patrolled vigorously for the rest of the night.

He kept his hearing open constantly, determined to be a deterrent to random crime and a thorn in the side of organised crime but most definitely the averter of any and all tragedies.

Car accidents, apartment fires and random mishaps seemed to be at an all time low so he managed to focus on the seedy underbelly of crime but frustration dogged his steps.

_Why do they keep at it? They should have got the message by now. I've been helping people and stopping crime for over four years. Granted only public recently. But you would think they would realise that they can't get away with crime anymore._

Superman sped to a back alley robbery and intercepted a knife thrust. He grabbed the assailant by the collar of his coat and flung him against the wall.

_Is the knowledge that I am fast, strong, invulnerable, can see through anything, can hear everything, not enough to deter these people?_

He flew off again and caught a young boy falling off a balcony.

"Be more careful son," he said very sternly.

_It's like I'm not making any difference at all. It's like they are throwing it back in my face. We defy you Superman. You cannot rule our lives._

He appeared at the scene of a robbery and heated up the weapons causing the robbers to drop them screaming in pain. Two seconds later they were tied up.

_Well maybe that's what I should do then. Rule. I have the power. _

A scream directed him to another back-alley mugging but when he arrived he saw that it was much more. Two large men had a young lady pinned against the wall. Hidden from the main street by three large dumpsters no passers-by dared to enter, even if they heard her screams.

Both men were dressed in black to assist in hiding in the shadows but one had bright white hair and the other had such short hair that he looked bald. He headed straight for the man who was trying to rip off the woman's blouse, the bald-headed one. Grabbing him by the collar, from behind, he yanked him away and tossed him to the side. Then he turned to the other assailant who had been unbuckling his pants.

Clark felt an unbelievable rage in his stomach and knew it was visible on his face. Superman advanced on the white haired man slowly and steadily, watching while he desperately tried to do his buckle back up, stumbling backwards. After a couple of steps he tripped over an abandoned cardboard box and ended up sprawled on the floor.

Superman crouched down and lifted him by grabbing a fistful of shirt.

_Scum like this don't deserve to live. _

He threw him against the alley wall forcefully and turned back to the bald man. He was scrambling away, trying to get back up. Superman reached out and caught a belt loop and yanked him backwards.

_I could impose my rule. But should I? Would that help? If I was to set myself up as 'leader' it would have to be by force. And some criminals just like to buck authority._

Clark turned round to look at the shaking woman, huddled behind one of the dumpsters. Her eyes were wide with terror. He surveyed the scene around and confirmed that both men were out cold.

_Why does she still look afraid?_

He turned back to her and she stood slowly. As she backed away from him, feeling her way along the wall back to the street he realised that he was still scowling. Replacing the glower with a calmer look he held his hand out to her, indicating she should stop.

Seconds later the men were tied up and he turned to the woman once more. "If you want to press charges then call the police."

She nodded mutely, eyes still wide. He leapt into the air and away from the fear in her eyes. When he reached a high altitude he stopped climbing and let himself drift.

_What was I doing? I let my anger control my actions. I'm stronger than these people and, even though they were committing a heinous crime, I should not be 'roughing them up'._

He closed his eyes and tried to find his calm centre but it eluded him. It seemed as if every muscle in his body were tense, waiting for something, ready to spring into action. He was coiled like a snake ready to pounce on any and all enemies.

He allowed himself to drift a little higher, nearly to the outer edges of the atmosphere. The quiet and calm of space still didn't help.

As he opened his senses once more to the city below he was bombarded with sounds. Shouts, screams, alarms, sirens, gunshots; they were everywhere.

_I'm not making a dent. What is the point in dressing up this way and sacrificing myself for the people of Metropolis, for the world, if I can't make a difference?_

Despite his disheartening thought process he continued on through the night and as the early light of dawn began to creep over the horizon, Clark realised he was avoiding going back home.

Actually he was avoiding the farm as his apartment was still off limits till the morning.

_Mom will be at the farm, but hopefully she will be asleep._

What he couldn't figure out was why he was avoiding it? _Why does the idea of going home alone hurt me? Why do I feel as if there's a hole in my heart? Am I missing something?_

As time went on he realised that he needed sleep. Just one or two hours would do, but he needed to rest. Accepting this he turned in midflight and headed to the farm, whooshing himself in and up to his old room in less than a minute. His head hit the pillow and he slept.

_He walked through the door, weary to the bone, and just stopped. Home. This was his home. He belonged here. Everything felt right whenever he stepped over that threshold. The tiredness lessened a little. He turned and saw her walk out from behind the partition. His breath caught._

_She was stunning. Dressed in just his checked shirt she walked as if in a dream. There was a sadness about her, an air of loss. He wanted to soothe it away, and then she could take away his sorrow._

_She turned and when their eyes met the pain melted away for both of them. Suddenly she was in his arms and he was truly home._

_As he brought his arms around her he felt a need stirring inside. He lowered his hands and discovered that his shirt was her only clothing. She looked up at him and smiled cheekily. He captured her lips and began a slow exploration of her thighs with his fingers._

_Her hands travelled up his back and then tangled in his hair, pulling him deeper into the kiss. She arched her back, but he held her safely._

_Her fingers loosed sand from his hair and it trickled down his back and to the floor. He pushed away the thought of how it got there and instead moved his hands up and over her thighs, raising the shirt. A moan came from deep in her throat and she pressed closer to him._

_It spurred him on and he lifted her fully into his arms and sped them to the bedroom. As he lowered her to the covers she smiled at him. _

_Such beauty; such gentle grace and purity shining in her eyes. She loves me. How is that possible?_

_He smiled as he lay down next to her. Reaching out his hand he tenderly brushed her hair away from her eyes then drew in close. When their lips touched he tasted cherry._

_Opening all his senses to experience her more fully he heard the beating of her heart, erratic but strong. He felt the heat of her skin under his fingertips. But trying to find the natural perfume of her skin he could only smell blood, sweat and sand._

_No, I'm home._

_He focussed on her touch again. She was exploring his chest, roughing up his shirt. He levered himself up and tried to pull it off but the smell of sand wafted over him again._

_No!_

_He tried to dismiss it but a wind whipped the sand up and around his face. The smell of sweat from his fight permeated the air. The blood caked on his chest pulled at his skin. _

_He opened his eyes and tried to find her. He knew she was just there but the sun was so bright and glaring. He had to shut his eyes again. The wind whistled around louder and louder. The sand battered into his skin, chafing it, burning it._

_"No!"_

He shot up out of bed, as yesterday morning, and wiped his hands down his face.

_Wow! What a nightmare. I guess I'm not used to sleeping in this bed any longer._

He checked the time and pushed back the covers to climb out when he noticed it was 7:00am.

_At least I'm back home today. Back to my own bed._


	6. A Picture and a Cushion

**Chapter 6: A Picture and a Cushion**

Clark slipped the key into the lock and turned it. The audible click was a beautiful sound. He'd missed his apartment. It had been nice to have a vacation, and nice to spend time with his mother at the farm, but there was something about his apartment in Metropolis that soothed his soul. He felt normal here, he felt human.

This apartment was his way to _be_ human. He got to cook and clean and tidy and decorate and all the other mundane things that humans have to do. His apartment was his sanctuary, his home.

Which is why he was disturbed to find that the peace he had been looking for was not here when he stepped over the threshold. He closed the door and stood just inside. He tensed his shoulders and shook his head expecting the feeling of rest to come, but it didn't.

_What's wrong?_ His Kryptonian advanced eyesight looked steadily around trying to find the problem and he frowned. _Something isn't right. _

He tried to pinpoint what was wrong but all he could decide on was that some things were 'out of place'. He stepped towards one such 'out of place' item, a large canvas on the wall.

_I don't remember ever owning this. But, _he realised,_ I also know it **is** supposed to be here._

Absently putting the keys into his pocket he strolled further into the apartment, going slowly, searching for more anomalies ... that weren't really anomalies. He found a few items that puzzled him on first inspection, but as he pondered their existence in his apartment he realised that it was actually quite understandable.

All except for a cup in the kitchen cupboard with a weird caption on it. But, the colourful mug not giving any indication of being 'trouble' he shrugged it off and strolled over to the phone.

_Ok, first call of the day._ He quickly checked the time to be sure it was reasonable and then dialled the number he remembered.

Wandering round the apartment he held the phone to his ear with one hand and put the other in his pocket. That's when he noticed the keys. Pulling them out he looked at them and then carefully flung them over to the bookshelf near the door where he usually left them. Just as the ringing in his ear ended and the phone was answered he noticed that he'd flung them a little too hard.

They continued sliding then slipped down the back of the shelves. He was stepping forward to retrieve them when he heard the voice in his ear.

"Hi this is Lucy," came a chipper voice on the other end.

Clark whirled away from the bookshelf and began pacing.

"Oh, hi Lucy. It's Clark." He paused. "Clark Kent."

She laughed "Clark. You don't need to give me your last name. You're the only Clark I know."

"I know that, it's just ... I don't know. Things seem wrong in my memory at the moment. I didn't remember you for a moment yesterday and I wondered if you remembered me."

"I remember you, Clark. You're quite hard to forget." She was teasing him.

Clark dropped down onto the couch and absently reached out to grab the black pillow next to him.

"Lucy, I had a strange fault with my phone yesterday and when I investigated it with the phone company they told me that you'd had the same problem."

"Yeah, it's so weird. All my details are gone and I couldn't phone anyone. It took ages before they'd connect me back to the network." She sounded frustrated.

"It seems we aren't the only ones. I managed to get a list of those affected from the company and every name on the list is connected to me in some way. I don't understand it."

"That's strange. How closely connected?" She emphasised the 'closely'.

Clark turned the pillow over and frowned. _What's this on the other side of the pillow? A rock band?_ He shook his head and focussed to get his mind back on the conversation.

"Well, there's my mom and Chloe and a few work colleagues."

"But why would I be on this list then. We barely know each other. I mean, we've met all of about four times and my memory tells me that they didn't really go very well."

"That's one reason why I wanted to ring you. You're the only one out of place on the list. And another thing; when your name originally came up my memory went haywire. I thought I knew you, then I thought I didn't. I couldn't even remember how we'd met or why we knew each other to start with."

"You silly dope. Chloe is my cousin."

"I remember that now, Lucy," he countered. "It's just ... I didn't to start with."

"Ah, you must be getting old. Dementia is setting in. You'll be getting grey hairs soon."

"Thanks Lucy," he replied sarcastically.

"Anyway, if that's it, I gotta run. Don't worry about the funny memories, Clark. It happens to us all."

_Not to me,_ he thought as he hung up the phone.

Clark put down the phone and brought the pillow into full view. Holding it in both hands he narrowed his eyes in confusion. _Why do I have a Whitesnake Pillow?_ As he turned it over and over in his hands he noticed the stitching and the shape. _This was once a t-shirt._ Using his x-ray vision he searched for the label and discovered that it was a ladies size.

While scanning the pillow he brought it closer to his face and, taking a deep breath, he inhaled a scent. It was a combination of cherry, vanilla, wild musk and ... something floral. An image exploded in his mind and he shut his eyes tightly.

_Flowers. White flowers surrounded him. What a beautiful scent. It invaded his senses, set off his desire. But this was not the time for that. Later. He would let the desire take him ... and her ... later. At the moment he would wait, patiently._

_He no longer doubted what was about to happen; no longer worried that she wouldn't show. He'd acted so sure of himself earlier and in a way he was. She made him sure. But there had still been a hidden terror that she'd leave, that he'd be alone._

_No more. Every shred of doubt was gone. This was his future, this was his destiny, she was his soulmate._

_Soulmate!_

Clark opened his eyes. _What the heck was that? What a strange daydream._

He looked down at the pillow once more and turned it over and over. The more he thought about it the more it seemed to make sense_. It does belong to me. Someone made it and now it's mine._ And his mind began to accept it. Tossing it to the side he stood and strode over to the bookshelf to retrieve his keys.

As he stood and peered down the back he realised he couldn't reach them unless he pulled the whole shelf out. A little super-strength lifted it easily and he placed it on the floor behind him.

_Hmmm. What's that?_

He saw the keys and bent down to pick them up, but something else had slipped behind the shelves and fallen to the floor, remaining hidden.

He reached out his hand to pick up the picture frame. When he turned it over he was immediately overcome with strange images relating to the woman in the picture. It seemed he dreamt of her recently, maybe the last day or so. That was the only possible explanation for the flashes of memory he was getting whilst awake. So disjointed and ethereal were these memories that they could only have come from a dream.

He stared at the picture taking in the natural smile, the softly waving hair and the intimate hug, and a word came back to him. Soulmate.

_That's ridiculous, Clark. How can someone you've never met be your soulmate. A soulmate you were about to marry in your daydream. But I must have met her and the proof is here ... in my hands._

Something prompted him to open up the frame and when he slid out the picture he found a message on the back.

**Me and Clark. Three month anniversary. XXX**

_But I really don't know this woman. How is she in a picture with me? And 'anniversary'?_ He raised his eyebrows.

**XXX**

_Kisses. It must be a romantic anniversary. She was my ... girlfriend?_

_Who is she?_

* * *

><p>Lois woke when the small shutter indicating her breakfast was here, clanged shut.<p>

Well, woke wouldn't be an appropriate word. That would imply that she had slept. She'd rested on the prison style bed they had provided but whenever she closed her eyes she relived all the moments of terror.

Swinging her legs over the side she stood wearily and walked over to the slot in the wall of her cage.

_Ok, Lane,_ she said. _Guess the food time. I predict ... croissants with raspberry jelly and a pot of English Breakfast Tea._

She opened the hatch and pulled through the tray. She took a moment to peer through the hole. The other end was shut and no light penetrated. There was probably even a failsafe mechanism meaning that only one side could be open at any time.

Even if not, the hole was only wide enough for a child to crawl through. Closing the slider she turned and placed the tray on the table in the centre of her large cell.

Cheerios

_You lose, Lane_, she told herself dryly.

As she sat down and began to eat she wondered if someone was trying to be funny with the **_Cheer_**-ios. She finished off the bowl and then opened up the bottle of water they had graciously provided.

_Ok, Clark will find you today. I don't care what they say. He'll come for me._

Lois groaned and opened her eyes. She felt herself being jostled around. It was what had woken her. She tried to focus but her eyes wouldn't respond. Everything looked blurry, in fact it sounded blurry too.

The last thing she remembered was entering the Daily Planet and heading for the elevator, muttering to herself.

_"Perry better have a good reason for pulling me in. I'm technically still on vacation."_

_I've been drugged, she thought._

_"Wha ..." she tried to talk but found her mouth dry._

_"She's awake. Get her in the cell quickly." A gruff voice shouted from behind. The jostling increased and she realised she was being dragged. A superhuman effort to focus her eyes and mind on the situation revealed her arms around the shoulders of two men. It was then that the words registered._

_Cell. Someone is locking me up._

_She attempted to free herself but the struggle she put up resulted in only tiny movement on the outside. She moaned in despair._

_"Quickly, men."_

_She heard a large metal door creak open and then she was thrust to the floor._

_"Wha ..." she tried again. Pushing up from the floor to turn around she managed to finally focus. She saw a large bulky figure shadowed in the doorway._

_"What is happening, is that what you're trying to ask, Miss Lane?"_

_She nodded._

_He crouched down. "What's happening is that you are about to disappear from existence."_

_The terror must have shown on her eyes. "Oh, we are not killing you. But the moment this door closes no-one will even remember you existed." He stood and backed off. Lois watched in horror as the light spilling in the doorway began to lessen. She summoned all her strength and leapt at the door to stop it closing but it was a futile gesture. The drugs in her system were still too powerful and she collapsed to the floor_

Lois placed the tray back in the hatch and went back to her bed. Lying down flat she started up at the blank ceiling.

_Metal. Lead._ The whole cell was probably lead or Superman would have come for her already.

_But what if it is true. What if he doesn't even remember me?_

Lois felt a tear trickle down her face and she closed her eyes. She clamped her mouth shut to keep her lips from trembling.

_Ok. Just think happy thoughts. Happy thoughts, Lois_. Her mind immediately went to her happiest memory and her lips curled up in a smile.


	7. A Whirlwind of Memory

**Chapter 7: A Whirlwind of Memory**

Sparkles. It was raining golden sparkles in her happiest memory. Where they came from she still had no idea. Why they were in the store room she didn't care. All she knew was that they gave the memory a dream-like quality.

_This is definitely my happiest memory._ As a tear rolled down her cheek she tried to sink further into her thin mattress and deeper into the memory. She wanted to immerse herself in the experience, to will away the cell which currently held her captive.

_The sparkles come later, Lois. First came the pain ... and the bandage ... and the tension._

Lois's heart rate increased in tandem with the 'dream' Lois. She recalled the nerves as she attempted to get him to open up.

"Lois, I'm sorry you had to get a ballpoint in the hand for the truth to come out."

"The truth, right, about the Blur: who he is, the big mystery. Of course he never told me his identity so I guess I don't even really know him. I feel like I do. The thing is, Clark, the Blur and I, ... I mean we have this special bond, actually it's kind of like what you and I have together because I ..."

Lois smiled as she recalled her sudden stop, the nerves overtaking her for a moment. It was nothing like she expected. Nowhere near close to the practice run she'd done. She'd had to turn away from him; his questioning gaze.

"God I wish you were a mirror."

She laughed at the random comment she'd made before turning back round to face him. This was the moment.

She coughed to clear her throat and suppress her nerves. "What I'm really trying to say to you is that ... I know you."

She smirked at herself. 'Dream' Lois really thought she knew Clark, and she did ... quite well, better than anyone else ever in her life. But it became clear soon afterwards how wrong she was when he dropped the daddy of all secrets on her. _How can you know someone so well, and not know them at all? _ The irony and paradox of the situation still make her head hurt to think about it too much.

That had changed now. There were no more secrets, no more shocks to come.

_Well ... maybe, one or two_, she thought wryly. She raised a hand from the bed and brushed away the tear that had fallen then returned her hand down her body but let it rest on her stomach.

"But you don't know the Blur. He's probably keeping it a secret for a reason."

"He's never going to tell me is he?"

For a moment Lois felt the same disappointment rip through her heart again.

"Not if it means putting your life at risk."

"I wish he knew that I was willing to take that risk."

_Don't worry 'dream' Lois,_ she told herself. _Here it comes._ Lois watched herself walking away and calling for the elevator. She remembered the conflicting emotions but felt the excitement building.

"All my life I've been afraid, Lois. Afraid of people knowing the truth about me. Afraid of them rejecting me and even if they didn't still losing them. I've been afraid of everything I can't control."

Lois remembered staring at Clark, oblivious to the elevator doors opening behind her. Too scared to show any emotion on her face, although her stomach was flip-flopping so wildly she was sure that something must at least be showing in her eyes.

"But when I was faced with the idea of losing you forever it made me realise that there's something I would regret more than anything else and that's not telling you the truth about me ... because that's the only way we could share a life together."

Lois could hold back her grin no longer. _Share a life together._ And that's what happened. Over the following months they grew closer and closer and revealed more and more of themselves to each other. Metaphorically and ... literally. Lois felt a blush creeping up her neck.

"I know the odds are stacked against us and we'd be risking everything but if you're ready to take that leap then there's no-one else that I want to take that leap with."

_He just had to use the word leap. Talk about planting a subconscious thought_. She giggled.

"Lois you've had a lot of questions about the Blur. It's me."

She felt her legs twitching, ready to run. Swinging up and round so that she was sat on the edge of the bed she was brought back to reality for a moment when she brushed the cold metal of the bed construction.

"I'm the Blur."

Those words ringing in her mind plunged her back into the memory immediately and she grinned, laughed and cried all in the same moment. As she remembered running to Clark and leaping onto him she longed for the moment he would rescue her, knowing that she'd do the same.

Clark went flying backwards and Lois landed on top. The force of the impact sent a shower of golden sparkles into the air. She lowered her mouth and kissed him gently, the fluttering confetti raining all around. She poured all her happiness into the kiss then pulled back to see his face. He looked so happy with a slight smile gracing his lips. He reached up his hand and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

She gave in to a cheeky impulse. "What took you so long?"

"What?" The shocked look on his face was priceless. "You ..." She put a finger to his lips to silence him. No words were necessary. She just grinned at him, her face shining out her love and she saw the realisation cross his face.

As it dawned on him that she already know, but she still accepted him, never judged him, supported him and never challenged him he smiled. A smile of pure joy and love.

Lois stood up from the bed. The memory had given her a new confidence and strength. She approached the door and began to bang loudly.

"Hey. Lady with sun burn in here. I need some sun cream. I was on vacation you know. In the Bahamas. I'm a little sore. Come on. If you didn't want to keep me alive then why build this prison. I'm in pain here folks. Red, burning, flaky skin."

Bang, bang, bang.

She continued to pound on the metal door and shout for some kind of recognition.

* * *

><p>Clark arrived at Watchtower in moments, picture in hand. As he opened the wooden doors he called out. "Anyone here?" Since Chloe's move to Star City and the loss of Tess there was no permanent presence at the original Watchtower.<p>

"Hey amigo!" came a friendly voice.

"Bart!" Clark replied a little surprised. "What brings you to Watchtower?"

"Trying to trace a frosty foe. And you?"

"Mysterious woman." Clark held up the photo and smirked.

"Whoa, who's the hotty?" Bart reached out and took the picture from Clark's hand. He felt his brows wrinkle together at the strange stab of jealousy in the pit of his stomach.

"My girlfriend."

"Huh!" Bart stared at him in shock

"Apparently," he took back the picture and flipped it over to reveal the message.

**Me and Clark. Three month anniversary. XXX**

Bart read it out slowly then whistled. "Nice going boy scout."

"Cut it out, speedy," Clark answered and pushed passed Bart, aiming for a computer terminal. He placed the photo on a scanning surface and waited for the screen to refresh.

"So, who is this frosty foe then?"

"Some dude with a love of chilly temperatures. There's been a string of robberies with frozen security guards."

"Sounds like you've got yourself a super-villain nemesis there Bart."

"About time. You've got ... how many ... already?"

Clark smirked and laughed in response. As Bart tapped away on a different terminal Clark instructed the computer to focus on the lady in the picture. As a screen to his right flicked at super-speed through a database of information he found himself staring at the face of the unknown woman.

Her eyes seemed to look straight through him, to his heart. How could a stranger in a picture evoke such a feeling? Why would he think that this beautiful lady understood his very soul? A picture was just an assortment of coloured pixels. They had no emotions, no intelligence or consciousness.

Clark found himself memorising the curve of her cheek and tracing the line of her chin. His eyes became drawn to hers and he compared the colour to a smoky emerald. As he moved around the picture he finally focussed on the other person.

Himself. Clark ... of 'Me and Clark'.

_I look ... _

"No match found," came the computer voice and Clark's heart plummeted, feeling as if he had lost something so important that the fate of the world rested on him getting it back.

"Kal-El, is that you?" came a deep voice over the intercom. Clark pushed a button and activated a screen and he was greeted by the face of the Martian Manhunter.

"Hi, John. Yes, I'm here."

"I have the information you requested last night. Here, I'm forwarding it to the Metropolis Watchtower now. There's a constant video of the area coving the time period you specified."

"Thanks. How's it going up there?"

"Pretty well. You should visit."

Clark shook his head and smiled. "I'm not ready for an extended space visit yet. Maybe soon."

"Hey, Green Jeans," shouted Bart from behind.

"Bart!" came the slightly annoyed reply of acknowledgment from the space station before John cut off the communication.

Clark immediately began to scan the data that was arriving, looking for something to stand out and help explain the black-out. He found it difficult to concentrate when Bart began zooming around the room.

"Bart," he turned annoyed, "what are you doing?"

"Man, I'm parched. Are there no refreshments here?"

"Try over there." Clark pointed and Bart grinned in thanks. Clark shook his head in disbelief and went back to the information stream.

He clicked a button to fast-forward the video running in the corner of the screen. As the light dropped a ball came tumbling across the wasteland and a young lad ran after it. It took less than ten seconds for him to retrieve his ball and run off screen again. It fell even darker and Clark turned up the lightness on the video feed. At 11.15 a truck pulled up and parked just at the edge of the screen. Clark slowed the feed back down to real-time and watched as the van was unloaded.

_Fifteen minutes to black-out ... which initiated at this spot. Is this part of it?_

As he watched the scene unfold he felt frustrated. The picture was cut off and half the action happened out of view. Two men wandered around the van. The back door was opened and another person exited. This third person seemed ill and was being carried. They all disappeared off screen.

_Clark checked the time-stamp. 11:21. Still ten minutes to go. This is probably nothing to do with it._

He sped the video up again.

"Hey, Clark. Where's that picture of the hottie?" Clark turned to see Bart wandering slowly back into the room. _Bart, going slow?_

"Here," he indicated. "Why?"

"Cause I think I found a picture of her in the kitchen."

"What?" Clark shouted and spun round. He strode over and ripped the picture out of Bart's hand. Holding both pictures close he studied the face. It was definitely the same woman. In one picture she had her arms round Clark's waist. In the other she rested her head on Chloe's shoulder.

"She knows Chloe too." Clark pulled out his phone and began to call Chloe but was interrupted by the computer voice.

"Match found."

"Found?" he asked out loud. "How is that possible? You just said there was NO match?"

"The linkup to the space station sent new files so the query was re-initiated."

Clark tapped away on a keyboard to bring up the information. Bart came and stood behind him, peering round his shoulder. "That's a Watchtower security file," he stated.

"Yes. This woman does not exist in the world. Yet she has security access to allow her into Watchtower."

Clark pushed his hand though his hair and wandered away. Everything felt too strange. When he turned back Bart was at the terminal. "Is there a name with the security file?"

"No, just coded DNA, fingerprint and retina scan. Oh wait. There's an attached biographical file." Clark strode forwards. "It's, ... encoded," Bart deflated his shoulders. "How disappointing."

Clark picked up his phone again to call Chloe about how to decode the file but stopped dialling when Bart disappeared and began to speed around the room distractedly.

"What are you doing now, Bart?"

"Looking for other pictures of her. Maybe there's more stuff here."

As Clark stood and watched, Bart ran backwards and forwards. Afraid to join in the search in case he and Bart collided at super-speed he just allowed his vision to keep a track of him. It soon became obvious that Bart's attempts at searching were erratic. As a small pile of random objects began to appear on the table in front of Clark he sighed at the scattered remains of Bart's search left strewn over the rest of the room.

"Bart, that's a lipstick."

"Yeah, but it's not Chloe's colour."

"How do you even know tha - never mind. It could have been Tess's."

"I suppose, but somehow I don't think it is."

"And this," Clark picked up hairbrush.

"Look at the hair colour."

Clark focussed carefully on the few strands of hair caught in it. Brown. Not blonde or red. Brown.

Another picture appeared on the pile and Bart stopped along with it. "Hey, how come I wasn't invited to this party?" he asked and passed over the snapshot before speeding off again.

"Bart!" Clark held out an arm in a futile gesture. Turning to look at the picture his eyes widened when he saw the lady again. This time the shot included multiple members of the Justice League. She's knows us all!

Clark looked up noticed the monitors begin to fritz. _He's creating static._

"Bart, stop!" he said, but the speedster just continued. An object came sailing thought the air towards Clark and he put up his hand to catch it. A smooth, metal cylinder, cold to the touch. He gripped it tightly and sped over to Bart.

"Stop!" he said again and placed his hand on Bart's shoulder. The whirlwind stopped and turned round. He looked Clark in the eyes and apologised.

"Sorry man."

Clark looked around the room at the messy destruction the speedster had caused and he dropped his head and chuckled in despair. But even when everything finally settled around them the computers didn't stop their static fizzing.

Clark sighed and walked over to the master control. Reaching out to the lever he pushed it down, waited ten seconds then flicked it back up again.

As the electricity began to flow again a spark leapt from the lever to his hand. It caused him to jerk and he grabbed back on tightly. The electricity flow increased and his muscles spasmed, gripping even tighter.

A scream ripped out of him as he felt the electricity travel through his body and reach the metal cylinder in his other hand. It felt like kryptonite exploding through his body.

In the blink of an eye everything changed. Images burst into his consciousness, thoughts ran through his head, emotions exploded in his mind.

The electricity stopped and he dropped the metal cylinder. It clattered to the floor and rolled away but he paid it no mind. Only one word resonated in his head. One thought, out of the thousands that had just returned to him.

Lois.


	8. The Torment of a Missing Soulmate

**Chapter 8: The Torment of a Missing Soulmate**

"Lois!" Clark called as he strode around the apartment. "LOIS!" But there was no answer. The terrible feeling in his stomach grew with every step. It wasn't just that she wasn't here, but all signs of her presence were gone.

There were no clothes in her drawers, in fact his clothes seemed to be spread out more than usual, to take up the extra space.

In the bathroom there were no female toiletries.

Pictures that should be on the wall were gone; others replacing them.

When he eventually accepted that she truly wasn't here he found himself stood in the lounge area staring at the Whitesnake cushion.

He reached down, exceptionally slowly and then took hold of one corner. When he straightened back up he rested it in one palm and traced over the picture with a finger.

_"If you're talking about my Whitesnake throw pillow, loving everything about me includes the sentimental. I made this from my 8th grade concert t-shirt."_

"I do love everything about you Lois," he replied

_"I brought the pillow with me for down time because ... well, it reminds me of you now."_

"And it reminds ME of YOU," he explained to no-one.

He felt a tear roll down his cheek. It was strange remembering that you forgot someone. Not just forgot 'about' them, but didn't even remember that they ever existed.

He remembered _not_ remembering her. It was the most awful feeling he'd ever had. The despair in his soul was almost too much to bear.

_Why did I forget her? And why is all sign of her missing?_

He collapsed to his knees and braced himself with his hands on the floor. "Lois!" he choked out.

_"Smallville, you've just spent a whole week with me ... in the Bahamas," she teased._

_"Yes, but, you're still on vacation. Perry shouldn't be calling you into the office. We've only just landed and collected our ... my luggage."_

_"Mmmm," she growled out. It had only been half an hour since they discovered the problem and it was already a majorly sore subject that her luggage had gone missing._

_"Lois, sweety, we've logged a report I'm sure it will be found in a day or so."_

_"Thanks, Martha, but I'm still mad. And Clark, if Perry needs to see me then I have to go. It's not like it's the middle of the night."_

_"No, only Ten Fifteen," came Clark's sarcastic reply. "Did he say why he wanted to see you?"_

_"No, it wasn't actually Perry. Some assistant with an urgent message."_

_"So it might not even be that important."_

_"Smallville, I'm only taking a cab to the Daily Planet. I'll borrow a pool car to come home afterwards. Stop being so protective." He rolled his head away. "I know, it's just the way you are, but what can possibly go wrong."_

_What indeed, Lois,_ he thought. He lifted his head. _That was the last time I saw her. What happened on the way to the Planet? And why did I drive home with Mom instead of keeping us all together._

His eyes widened. _Mom. The farm. I stayed at the farm and things were wrong there too._

He immediately blurred off.

Standing in front of the incorrect wedding picture he had discussed with his mother only yesterday morning he could clearly see in his mind what picture was supposed to be there in its place.

It was a family picture. Mom, Dad, him and Lois. One of those days when she still drove him crazy. They'd gone to the corn festival and Lois had decided to enter the pie eating contest when she'd heard that Martha had provided some of the pies. Crowding round her afterwards to console her someone had caught a candid photo of them all in a close moment.

He reached out a finger to touch her, but his vision cleared and he saw the replacement picture again. Just a fantasy in his head, a memory that he'd recovered, along with all the others. The happy and sad, the joyous and frustrating, the sexy and angry. How he longed to forget that he'd forgotten her.

It tore at him, that he lost his soulmate, even if only for two days. But she was still lost, physically. No longer missing from his memory, but where was she?

He searched round the whole farm to see if he could find anything relating to Lois but it was the same as at their apartment. Everything was gone that directly related to her. There were one or two items that were Lois's but an outsider wouldn't know that.

It made Clark wonder about HOW everything had gone missing? WHO had taken it? WHEN had they taken it?

Maybe if he could figure that out it would set him on the path to WHERE she was.

* * *

><p>After five minutes of pounding on the metal door shouting for unnecessary sun cream Lois gave up. Her hand was feeling a little raw. She wandered over to her simple bed and sat on the edge. She'd just made up the story around being sunburnt to try and get some attention.<p>

Yes, she'd been on vacation in blazing hot sun, but she wasn't at all red or burnt. Strong, masculine, muscular hands had covered her in sun protection cream every hour, even when it wasn't necessary.

Lois felt a shiver of desire travel up her spine when she remembered his touch.

_She ran along the deserted shore, wet sand squishing into her toes. "No super-speeding," she shouted out behind her as she tried to out-run him._

_She was tackled to the ground from behind and landed in the sand with a bump. When she wriggled round to be laying on her back she found a cheeky smile looking down at her._

_"I don't need super-speed to catch you." He had his arms on either side of her body and he was pinning her down. She looked into his eyes and saw the teasing light disappear just as he bent down to touch her lips._

_"Mmmmm," she moaned, then wriggled her body. "Smallville," she teased, "you're squashing me."_

_"Sorry," he grinned then levered himself up and off her. He rolled round and they ended up sat next to each other gazing out at the soft waves lapping to shore._

_"Need any more sun cream on, Lois?" Clark asked. She turned and squinted at him._

_"You've only just put some on me, Clark!"_

_"Well, I don't want you to burn," he smiled lazily and his eyes trailed down her body. She immediately felt hot, but it was not from the sun._

_"Ok," she breathed out quietly. "Maybe I should keep safe in this tropical sun." Her eyes were locked to his and he lowered his lips once more, the sun cream forgotten._

* * *

><p>Clark considered calling his mom, or Chloe, but what would he say to them?<p>

_Chloe, you've forgotten that you have a cousin called Lois._

_Mom, you've forgotten your almost-daughter._

_Lucy!_ he thought. _I bet that wouldn't get me anywhere either._

He sat at the kitchen table in the farm house and considered his options. He could super-speed every inch of the world, x-ray every building, listen for sounds of her cries, but that would physically take too long, even for him.

He felt so frustrated. He pounded his fist on the table and a large crack split along the centre. He hung his head and sighed. Placing his palms flat on the table he took in a few deep breaths and lifted his head to stretch his neck muscles. As he craned to look up at the ceiling he noticed a flaw in the plasterwork.

_Watchtower's surveillance cameras. The ones Chloe set up. Were they active? Have they recorded anything?_

His heart pounded in anticipation as he sped back to Watchtower.

"Where did you run off to after that electric light show?" asked Bart when Clark ran in the door.

"I needed to check something back at my apartment ... and the farm," he replied. "Bart, do you know who this is?" He held up the picture of Lois which had started this investigation only half an hour ago.

"Man, are you weird. You know I don't." Bart looked at him in comedic despair.

"But you should," he stated strongly. "She's my fiancée, Lois Lane. You've met her many times."

"No way. I'd remember such a fine figure of femininity." Bart smiled at the picture and raised his eyebrows exaggeratedly.

"Bart," Clark growled warily, "that's my fiancée you're admiring there."

"Sorry amigo." He backed away and held up his hands in surrender. "I don't get it." He shook his head in query.

"Neither do I, but that electricity bolt restored my memories of her. I didn't remember her before, just like you. Just like _everyone_. But now I do, thank goodness."

"So what are we gonna do then? How do we do a bulk memory upload for everyone. I don't think anyone else would survive an electricity fender-bender like you."

"I don't know, but my first priority is to find her. Where has she been the two days since we forgot her? And why is all the proof of her existence also missing?"

"Not all the proof, big guy." He held up the photos.

"Yes, some things have been left behind. But they fall into two categories," he mused. "Things that a stranger wouldn't realise were Lois's ... and things that were unknown to even exist by the same stranger."

"So, you're suggesting that someone ..."

"Or some**ones** ..."

"... have cleared out your apartment."

"Of all things relating to Lois. Yes."

"Well, what can we do then?"

Clark strode over to a terminal and began to type. "They've also done the same at the farm, and I presume at other places of importance. The Planet ... Lucy's ..." He typed some more. "But at the farm there are some hidden cameras. Chloe had them installed years ago. It's possible they were turned on while we were away in the Bahamas."

"Man, you were on vacation in the Bahamas? Sweet."

"Yes, it was," he whispered.

As he tapped into the surveillance his heart began to pound with hopeful expectation. When he began to notice recently stored files it sped up even more. _There's information here. It might be just what I need._

In less than two seconds he managed to figure out the labelling mechanism and then clicked on the file dated his first day away on holiday; the day he and Lois had picked up his mom and driven to Metropolis airport.

Forcing the feeds to run at triple speed he quickly discounted the file as being useful. The same happened with the following file. But the third day produced movement. Clark slowed down the play and watched in mounting anger as two men entered the farmhouse through the kitchen door and proceeded to remove all trace of Lois, as far as they understood.

Clark breathed deeply and fast, his temper rising. When he saw the intruders making for the door to leave he froze the picture and zoomed in.

Shock hit him deep in his stomach_. It's them. From the other surveillance._ Clark quickly pulled up the video which John Jones had sent him from the Watchtower Station and found the time-code with the action he'd watched just 20 minutes ago, before the accident, before his memory recovery.

He brought both pictures side by side and stepped back to study the view. The two men who'd broken into the farmhouse were the two men who'd driven a truck up to the wasteland in Hob's Bay fifteen minutes before the electricity blackout two nights ago.

He moved the video on one frame at a time until he found the point where they carried their colleague out of the back of the van. The drunk colleague.

Clark's breath left him in a rush and his whole world spun on its head when he suddenly realised. The third person wasn't a drunken colleague.

It was Lois.

_"Hey gorgeous," came a gruff voice. Lois opened her eyes and pushed up on one elbow using the other hand to shield her eyes from the sun._

_"Can I do something for you?" asked Lois._

_"Well, that remains to be seen yet, sweetheart." Lois frowned. She didn't like the tone in this beach bum's voice._

_"Uh, I think you have to wrong idea buddy," she said back and laid herself back down, closing her eyes again._

_"I don't think so, baby. Come on, why else would you be wearing that bikini, all alone ... here on this deserted beach."_

_Lois shot back up, sitting all the way this time. "Now look here, buddy ..." she emphasised._

_"Oh, I am," he leered back before she could continue._

_Scrambling to her feet to challenge him on the same level she realised he was not alone. His beach buddies were surrounding her and they all looked to agree with him on his assessment of the situation. Suddenly she didn't feel so safe._

_"Uh, look. My fiancé will be back any moment. He just went for ice-cream."_

_"Sweet miss ... he ain't coming back. At least not in time."_

_She held up her hands in protection. "You really don't want to mess with him. I'm just giving you fair warning."_

_"Huh!" he laughed. "If that's him, wandering back over right now then I really don't think we have anything to worry about lads."_

_Lois peered over the shoulder of the guy to her right and smiled. Here he comes, she thought. No wonder they think he's a push-over. Look at those glasses. And his swimming trunks, how **un**-fashionable can you get?_

_A feeling of courage and strength seeped into every muscle and every bone. "Last chance boys. Turn and walk away now."_

_They glanced around at each other, smirking. "Don't think so, sweetheart." He stepped forwards and grabbed her arm. She felt no fear, just pity. Pity for the poor guy who was about to face the mild-mannered alter-ego of the world's greatest superhero._

_"Hey, Lois," he called. "Made some new friends?" Clark had a smile plastered on his face as he came closer. Two of the men stepped away from her and blocked his path. His smile dropped. "Is there a problem?"_

_"No problem, man. We're just going to borrow your lady here for a while."_

_"I don't think so," Clark replied, his voice low and full of menace._

_"You ain't got the balls to stop us."_

_"Oh, you have no idea the balls I got," came the uncharacteristic remark in retort._

_Moments later Lois found herself in Clark's embrace. The men had scattered after the first guy went down to a simple punch._

_"Thank you," she said breathlessly. He always made her breathless._

_"You're welcome, Miss Lane."_

_"Oooo, don't do that, Smallville." He grinned at her. "Seriously, thanks for coming for me."_

_"I'll always come for you, Lois."_

Lois smiled. A feeling of absolute surety came over her. _He will come for me. He IS coming for me_. She felt him drawing closer. His soul to her soul. She smiled.

_He's coming, NOW._


	9. Frustration and Impatience

**Chapter 9: Frustration and Impatience**

Clark stood in the centre of the wasteland again. It was less than a day since he'd last investigated this area, less than two days since Lois had been bundled out of a van parked here. Bundled to ... who knows where. But this was his only lead.

Two days ago his fiancé had left him to meet their Editor and she hadn't returned home. At 11:30pm an electricity overload originating in this spot had caused the blackout of all the Hob's Bay area, and Lois had been here just fifteen minutes before.

_It's here. The answer is here somewhere._ Clark turned round and round on the spot. _It's too much of a coincidence. The blackout is something to do with Lois's disappearance. It coincides with the deletion of all data regarding her existence ... articles she's written, phone records, and more. There is a link. And I know that something HERE caused that blackout._

As he stood in stillness he began to feel something: an instinctive knowledge. _She's near. But where? _In frustration he whirled around again only seeing warehouses lined up around the edge of the empty plot of land.

_She was taken out of view, off screen,_ he thought. _Into one of those warehouses?_

He activated his x-ray vision and began to scan each one. As he completed a circuit without result his heart fell and the sounds of the world around began to creep in. The sirens he wanted to ignore pierced his consciousness and the screams he felt compelled to alleviate sent him soaring into the sky in a blur.

_She **has** to wait. I **have** to help them._

Tears streaming down his face he flew in the direction of the disturbance grinding his teeth. Half way there a thought hit him. He hadn't x-rayed every direction. Stopping in midair he gave into his selfish emotions and returned to the wasteland, ignoring the world around.

_No, I'm **not** making her wait any longer._

He dropped his head and focussed on the ground beneath his feet but his conscience pricked at him and he groaned in despair.

"But Lois!" he shouted out to the universe. "I'll be back soon, Lois," he whispered.

* * *

><p>"He's gone again, sir," came the monotone voice. Lex peered over the security guard's shoulder to look at the monitor wanting to confirm it for himself.<p>

"This is a little worrying, Mr Luthor." Lex turned to look at his aide. "Superman landing there, flying off but then returning again just seconds later. What was he looking for? Does he know?"

"Of course he doesn't know, Nigel," he snapped. "Nobody knows." He turned back to the now clear screen but worry began pierce his mind. He turned and strode away stroking his chin while thinking.

The experiment was much more important than he initially realised. Reading and re-reading all his notes on the operation he'd rebuilt his knowledge. What had started as an investigation into memory retention and loss had expanded into a large project that Lex was certain would lead to the unlocking of his mind. The use of meteor rocks had been the key to massive breakthrough, but unfortunately it worked the opposite way round by removing memories rather than restoring them.

His inspired idea to continue experimenting while also holding captive the love of Clark's life and vocal proponent of Superman was bringing forth fruit. It was only a matter of time before they discovered how to 'remember' Lois Lane even while she was imprisoned in the intricate cell. And once his scientists managed to bring forth that memory in the subject held next door then a similar, if not identical, procedure should work on Lex for his complete memory.

Lex smirked as he recalled the brilliant strategies which had got him to this place. Faking a pest infestation at the apartment block, 'giving' away a free vacation to a local Senator and family, arranging a phone call from the Daily Planet, and acquiring all Miss Lane's worldly possessions, including travel luggage. He was mightily impressed with himself. It was genius. He had forgotten nothing. All trace of Lois Lane was gone from the world and its memory.

A small frown had him pacing back and forth.

_But we relied on only removing Lois from her friends, family and acquaintances. It was impossible to find and destroy every copy of the Daily Planet and every picture she happened to be on in some stranger's house. But as long as all trace was gone from those who knew her well, the rest of the world wouldn't be that concerned._

He paced and swivelled back on his heel again.

_What if we missed some? What if there was someone we didn't think about? What if we forgot an old boyfriend, or new acquaintance?_

"He's returned again Mr Luthor," came the security guard's voice.

"What?" he shouted, and strode over to the screen. Lex gritted his teeth and emitted a low growl when he saw Superman pacing the wasteland which was directly above their head.

_What if **he** was immune? _

Shock coursed through his body at the thought.

_It's not unbelievable that an alien wouldn't be affected in the same way as the rest of us._

"We're leaving," he instructed his aide and turned, striding off at the swiftest pace he could muster but still look commanding.

* * *

><p>Clark landed back on the ground already activating his x-ray vision. Superman had just frightened many bystanders with how violently he'd dispatched the bank robbers, his anger and frustration evident in his menacing growl and expression.<p>

He felt his anger building again but he focussed and channelled it. As he stood perfectly still he stared past his feet increasing the range until he noticed something other than rocks and dirt. Striding purposefully along the dusty ground following the direction of the lines he could make out he kept focussed. The metal pipes faded in and out of view, being crisscrossed and interfered with by other buried objects but he continued to trace their direction.

As he approached an abandoned warehouse he lifted his head and searched for an entrance. There was a small side door; metal. He reached for the handle and turned it. Locked. He dug his fingers directly into the metal, distorting it and giving him something to grab onto, then he pulled.

The door ripped from its hinges and Superman tossed it away over his shoulder, striding in and activating his x-ray vision once more.

Glancing back and forth till he located the pipes he'd been following he then searched for some kind of opening, or crossroads, where they met pipes already in the building but his vision was baffled and perplexed by crisscrossing patterns of other metal. Gritting his teeth he tried an alternative plan and instead began to search for lower levels theorising that whatever caused the electricity overload two nights ago was _below_ ground at the exact point originally specified by the engineer at Metropolis Light and Power.

Locating the door to a basement he ripped it out of the wall and strode down the dark steps, his cape billowing behind him. As he reached the bottom lights began to flicker on slowly. _Sensors?_ They illumined a path before him gradually revealing a long, slightly inclined corridor which would lead him back out in the direction of the wasteland, but down.

_Lois, I'm coming. Hold on._

* * *

><p>Lois paced up and down her cage. Nervous energy ran through every muscle in her body. Every fibre of her being screamed out that he was coming, on his way, about to break her out any minute. She could feel it in her soul.<p>

But Lois Lane was not a patient person. Waiting was hard for her; even more so when she was in mortal danger.

She found that focussing on a goal usually helped but as her current desire was to be free that thought inevitably led her back to the feeling that Clark was on his way and she resumed pacing and waiting.

She closed her eyes and let her heart feel. He was close, closer than before. She smiled.

Her Clark. He always came for her, as he promised.

She smiled as she remembered the very first time he'd come for her. Even when they claimed to hate each other, or at the very least 'get on each other's nerves' he'd come to save her from the plastic surgery from hell.

There had been other firsts. She sat on her bed and let the memories wash over her.

The first time they'd met ... she blushed and laughed.

The first time they'd kissed ... she 'mmmmmm'ed.

The first time he'd saved 'in the know'. _Boy was that scarecrow uncomfortable._

The first time they ... she nibbled her bottom lip and lowered herself back to the mattress.

Lois realised she'd found her focus. Something she could think about to keep her from pacing.

_I think my favourite first would have to be ..._

_The plane touched down and Lois rushed to be the first one off. That was never going to happen. Security restrained her and 'debriefed' her. It was so frustrating. She needed to find Clark._

_When she was finally allowed to disembark she stood on the airport runway and stared up at the clear sky. Relief flooded her all over again. He did it. Apokolips is gone._

_Striding off as fast as her high heels and tight fitting dress, initially for her evening do, would allow she focussed on the moment she would be reunited with Clark._

_Her impatience and excitement began to get the best of her and she began jogging. Suddenly she found herself swept up into the air, wind rushing beneath her feet._

_Strong arms held her close. She looked up to meet his eyes and they sparkled down at her. Lois felt her chest pressed tightly into his._

_"Hi!" he said._

_"Hi yourself," she replied breathlessly._

_"Not exactly the way I imagined our wedding day playing out."_

_"No," she smiled, "But I think I'll take this particular happy ending over the hell on earth you just averted." She watched the emotions play across Clark's face._

_"It could have been so terrible, Lois. What if I'd been unable to free them all from the darkness? What if I'd been unable to push away Apokolips? Lois, we're lucky I learnt to fly just in time."_

_"Clark, don't beat yourself up. There's no need to think about those eventualities now. You DID save everyone." She reached up a hand and touched his cheek._

_"I still would have preferred to be dancing at our wedding reception right about now."_

_"Oh, I don't know Smallville, I kind of like this," and she nodded down towards the ground which was still fading away as they drifted higher. He smiled down at her and she nibbled her bottom lip._

_"Would you like to go for a trip?" he asked._

_"Mmm hmmm," she nodded and he shifted his grip on her so that she was by his side._

_They moved slowly at first then Clark gradually built up the speed. Lois could feel the wind whipping her hair round her face. Her gaze was locked onto his and she knew that her awe was reflected in her eyes but she couldn't help it. She couldn't look away from him. He was her everything._

_"Lois, look," he gently encouraged and she tore her eyes away from his to look at the passing scenery._

_They were speeding over farmland and Lois gasped. "Oh, it's the farm," she let out breathlessly, the wind taking the words away immediately. She turned back to Clark and they grinned at each other._

_"So where would you like to go Miss Lane?"_

_"Anywhere, Clark. Just fly." As they passed the farm and continued on, still picking up speed, Clark lifted them higher. The bright clear sky allowed the sun to shine down and illuminate the world below. Lois stared in awe at the sights as they flew on._

* * *

><p>Superman continued to stride down the sterile, empty white corridor. He tuned his hearing into the area ahead hoping to hear something of Lois … her voice, her heartbeat, anything, but there was only increasingly frantic male chatter. An alarm suddenly sounded and the door at the very end of the corridor burst open.<p>

Superman stopped and 'looked' closer. Men in official military-style uniform lined up as a barricade to the door. _They're hiding something if they don't want Superman going in there, and it better be Lois._ He set off once more, heading directly for the men.

At 200 yards they all pulled out pistols and one man shouted out. "Don't come any closer or we'll be forced to shoot." Superman could hear the tremble in his voice. _He's only doing his job._ He strode on, not answering or slowing.

At 150 yards they opened fire.

The bullets ricocheted around the corridor and as Superman got closer, the danger to the security force grew. He stopped and began to catch the bullets rather than let them bounce around. When all their ammo was used up he once more set off.

At 80 yards they began to back away, loosing all semblance of discipline. A path opened through the centre of the men and Superman strode through not glancing once at their terrified faces.

On the other side of the door the corridor widened but he encountered more resistance and more ammunition.

Striding purposefully through the hail of bullets he found his anger increasing in proportion to his anticipation. _She's here somewhere. Where?_ But it was obvious. All he needed to do was keep heading in the direction of the resistance, making a path through them, to whatever they were attempting to conceal.

The security force deeper inside were obviously more loyal to the cause, and better equipped. He was constantly peppered with shots, even once he had passed by. When he made it through the next door he slammed it shut behind and blasted out a quick bolt of heat vision to fuse it shut, effectively cutting off any chance of being followed.

"It's for their own safety too," he growled to himself.

He turned away from the door to see a white jacketed man stumbling away from his seat in front of a bank of monitors.

"Please, I didn't know. I'm only doing my job. I don't even remember." Superman strode forwards. Here was someone who knew something, even though he claimed not to remember. As the terrified man, Steve Taylor the security badge informed him, backed away further he continued rambling a defence. "None of us knew what was happening, how could we. It takes away everyone's memories."

"What takes away the memories?" he asked. _Yes, this is it_. A sudden rush of euphoria hit him as he got the proof that he was on the right trail._ Somewhere here is a device which has removed Lois from the world's memory._

"Everyone's," the man repeated. "H … h … how did you remember then?" he asked nervously as his back reached a wall.

Superman strode up and stood almost nose to nose with Mr Taylor, hoping to intimidate him. "What did this? Where is she," he rumbled.

"Ummmm." The man couldn't seem to form any words, his eyes wide with terror.

"Where is she?" he roared. He watched as Steve's eyes twitched and glanced in the direction of the large window lining the whole of the wall to his left. Superman immediately went into super-speed and burst through the window appearing in a large warehouse, brightly lit.

An immediate, blinding pain hit him and he screamed in agony.

"AARGH." He dropped to the floor on hands and knees and tried to inch away from the depressingly familiar pain. When it lessened enough he stood and opened his eyes.

He gasped in shock to see a large cage in the centre of the warehouse. A quick peek with x-ray vision revealed it to be lead. _Lois must be in there, she must, _he convinced himself_._ He stepped forward again only to groan in pain once more.

Superman scanned the whole room in seconds but couldn't see the source of the pain until he looked at the cage once more, but focussed with his micro vision.

All his hopes, which had been gradually building with every step, came crashing to the ground when he realised that it was covered in an intricate lace web of green Kryptonite.


	10. Rescued and Reunited

**Chapter 10: Rescued and Reunited**

"Lois!" he shouted out and strode forward only to reach the pain barrier again. Stumbling backwards clutching his stomach he shouted out once more. "LOIS!" He heard the scientist moving around behind him, possibly trying to open the door he'd welded shut, but he paid him no mind.

Straightening himself back up tall once the Kryptonite was out of range he began to scan the room and consider his options.

_Heat vision? Unknown what would happen if the Kryptonite heated up._

_Arctic breath? It could freeze the metal but I still couldn't get close enough to shatter it. Unless ..._

He spun around and picked up a large shard of broken glass, razor sharp.

_I could throw something, shear an opening._

He raised his arm and drew it back then dropped it in despair when he realised that he had no idea where Lois was stood, or sat, inside the lead cell.

He let out a cry of frustration and strode forwards into the Kryptonite field, the pain adding to his scream.

Lois shot up off her bed, heart pounding suddenly. She'd been calm. With every step that Clark was taking towards her, and she knew without a doubt that he was, her heart rate had slowed, her muscles had relaxed and feeling of peace had seeped into her body. Lying on the bed re-living her first flight had given her a sense of drifting in the still, silent calm of space.

But something had disturbed her. A shout; muffled. A sound from outside. She jumped up and ran to the cell wall, pressing her ear, hoping to hear through the metal. Heart suddenly pounding at triple speed she let out a shuddering cry when she heard his voice shouting her name.

She pulled her head away from the wall and began pounding.

"Clark," she shouted. "CLARK!" she screamed louder and continued banging on the metal wall.

Superman heard the muffled sound. Banging and shouting. He could make out the exact voice and words but it didn't matter to him that she was calling him by his human name. He cared not that the scientist might here. It only mattered that he had his final irrevocable proof.

Lois was there. He'd found her. Suddenly the pain was bearable and he strode forward gritting his teeth.

At the cage he dug his fingers into the soft metal. A scream ripped from his body as his fingers tore through the intricate kryptonite wire lacing the outside. He felt electricity course though his body and he began to jerk with shock. His legs collapsed and he dropped to his knees, fingers still fisted round the metal, meteor rock meld.

Taking in a deep breath he tensed his muscles and tried to pull but electricity arced all around him and he cried out again. The griping pains deep in his midsection made him want to bring up the contents of his stomach.

He reluctantly let go of his grip and dropped to the floor bracing himself with his hands. Taking a few regulating breaths he launched himself upwards once more and grabbed on again, only to be hit once more with the electrifying current.

Dr Taylor stilled at the sound of the Man of Steel roaring in pain. While this had been a simple science experiment he could dismiss his nagging worries, especially as he had no memory of the subject, so secretly believed that the cell was empty. But the loaded meal trays came back out empty, and the guy on the previous shift swore blind that he'd heard banging and shouting from inside. Steve had felt particularly disturbed for the first hour of his shift after that, but there had been no disturbances, and the surety of his theory had returned.

His futile attempt to escape through the warped door became obvious and he turned to see what was causing Superman such pain. His eyes widened in shock as he strode forwards, almost in slow motion.

Superman was grasped onto the cell and there was a soft green glow surrounding him. When the superhero attempted to pull and twist the metal a giant arc of electricity flashed all around the cage.

Steve blinked himself out of his shock and ran over to the cut-off switch he knew to be on the far wall. Flicking the lever down he heard a giant fizzing and popping sound and then he was launched across the observation room, crashing into the opposite wall.

As he lost consciousness he felt a little sense of redemptive pride enter his soul.

Superman felt a sudden rush of energy in comparison to the moment before. Pain still wracked every molecule of his body but it was less intense. He lifted to his feet and tensed his fingers once more, pulling with all his might.

As he strained he felt, and heard, the metal giving way. Looking at his hands in triumph he purposefully ignored the green tinge along with the extended veins, determined to create an entrance into the cell.

His vision began to blur, there was a rushing sound in his ears and his fingers began to tingle.

He pulled and roared with all his might and suddenly there was an opening. Letting go he collapsed backwards as he lost consciousness.

Lois blinked as bright light suddenly shone through the wall onto her. Clinical, white, strip lights were so much more intense than the lamp she'd been supplied with.

"Clark," she shouted. "I knew you'd come for me." Reaching up for the hole, just above shoulder height she became concerned when there was no further sound. He didn't reply, and his hand didn't appear to help widen the hole.

"CLARK!" she raised her voice again in worry. She turned back into the cell and searched around.

_A chair!_

She dragged it over to the wall and climbed up. Able to see through the opening from this height she screamed out a horrified "NO" when she saw Superman sprawled on the floor.

_OK, you can fit through it Lois. You can. It's wide enough._ She convinced herself of it in less than a second and began to manoeuvre through the twisted metal opening. Pushing her arms through first she managed to squeeze her head and shoulders past the twisted metal lip. She heard a tear but ignored it when she got a full view of Superman laid out on the floor.

"Clark!" she called, instinctively. Glancing around, quickly, she saw no-one and breathed a sigh of relief. "Clark, wake up," she tried again. He moaned and rolled his head a little but didn't come too.

Wriggling further through the hole Lois realised that she had nothing to hold on to on the outside, and her footing on the inside was soon to disappear if she pushed any further. She twisted herself around and saw the top of the cage. Reaching up she stretched for the lip at the top and curled her fingers round it. When they locked into place and she was confident she pulled and her body slid through the hole.

Another tearing sound accompanied a searing pain in her side as her hips passed over a jagged edge. She gave a deep scream, using the force of it to propel her muscles on even more. Straining hard she wiggled her legs and ankles through then stood on the lip. Still holding the top of the cage she peered over her shoulder, down to the ground.

"Ok. It's just like jumping off a wall. A small, short, tiny, incredibly ... high wall."

Closing her eyes she gulped then opened them and jumped.

Lois landed on the side of her ankle and twisted it. She fell to the floor and landed on her hip, already torn by the squeeze out of her prison. A quick scream released her pain and she pushed herself up on hands and knees.

She crawled towards Clark. The sickly green tinge to his skin revealed the source of the problem. There was Kryptonite nearby. And judging by the actual damage to his hands, where he'd ripped a hole in her cell, it was on, around or mixed in with the metal.

She struggled to her feet and pointedly ignored the throbbing pain in her side and her ankle. Grabbing hold of an arm she began dragging Superman away from the cage.

"Damn his dense Kryptonian molecular ... um ... molecules," she mumbled as she struggled to move him.

Inch by inch she slowly progressed towards the observation area. When she saw the green tinge fade and heard him breathing more naturally she stopped pulling and instead knelt down next to him. Reaching across his chest she took his face in her hands.

"Clark," she spoke gently. "Clark, wake up."

He shook his head and blinked his eyes open and was greeted by the most beautiful sight ever.

"Lois!" he whispered and sat up, grasping her in a tight hug.

She felt his arms around her and she gripped tightly to him, never wanting to let go. His embrace became a little tight and it was hard to breathe ... but it was bearable ... so she bore it.

"Lois," he spoke stronger and she heard the smile in his tone. "Oh, Lois. I lost you. I can't believe a lost you." He buried his head in the crook of her neck.

"You never lost me, Clark. I'm here." She drew back and cradled his face in her hands. "I'm here," she smiled and looked deeply into his eyes.

She watched as the pain, hurt, confusion and desperation all drained from his face to be replaced by a smile of joy and contentment. He reached up his hands and rested his palms in the crook of her neck, rubbing his thumbs over her cheeks.

"You're here. Lois, you're back." He lent forwards and touched his lips to hers. Lingering over the kiss for a few seconds Clark eventually drew back. "We should get you out of here." He stood then took hold of her hands and drew her to her feet.

She cried out when her weight became too much for her ankle and so Clark swept her up into his arms. She giggled a little and linked her fingers behind his neck. Resting her head on his shoulder she closed her eyes for a second and smiled. When she felt him begin to move she opened them again.

Lois watched as he clambered over the shattered glass, back through into the control area. There was an unconscious man on the ground and Lois frowned but then she forgot all about him when Clark stopped and tensed.

"I don't know of another way out, and I can't risk heading back towards the cage. Lois, there is an army of security men behind this door." He paused and looked down at her. She nodded in understanding. "Hold tight and I'll get you past them as quickly as possible." She nodded again.

Shifting Lois in his arms slightly he held her with one hand and reached out to wrench the door off its hinges. He dropped it and immediately gripped tightly onto Lois once more, ready to shield her from any gunfire.

But the corridor was empty.

He was greeted by silence. Wrinkling his brow a little he stepped forwards, fully into the corridor.

"It's empty. The place is deserted. What happened?" he asked, to no-one in particular. But Lois, ever ready to forward her opinion, answered him.

"Well either they all suddenly exhibited a cowardly streak a mile wide after encountering an angry Superman, or someone gave the order to evacuate."

"And door number two gets the prize, I guess," Clark replied voicing his choice of the obvious reason. "But who?" He turned his head to look straight into her eyes. "Who did this? Who gave the order?"

"Smallville, I wish I knew." She shook her head slowly, voice subdued. "I only ever caught a blurry glimpse of someone I presume was just a henchman."

Lois watched as Superman's eyes turned from green-blue to steely grey. "Well, I guess this is a job for ... Lane and Kent then."

"I guess so." She smiled brightly, eyes sparkling.

"Ready?" he asked and tipped his head ever so slightly.

"Yes," Lois replied as she gripped even tighter bracing herself for the inevitable WHOOSH.

* * *

><p>Lois found it extremely disturbing walking to her office the next morning. The looks people gave her as she passed by their desk were driving her crazy. She gritted her teeth to keep from twirling round and shouting out at them all.<p>

Yes, you forgot me, but I'm back now, whether you like it or not. So you can stuff it up your ...

"Lois?" Clark touched her arm and it brought her back to reality. "Are you alright?"

She gave a sigh before answering. "Yes, I am. I guess it's hard for them. They feel guilty for forgetting me. But they couldn't help it. I just wish they wouldn't stare it me so freakily."

"I'm sure everyone will come to terms with it soon. As I learned during my Lois-free day, the brain has a way of compensating for the inexplicable and making it explainable. It doesn't like paradoxes and so it fixes them."

Lois arrived at the door to her office. A tiny smile twitched her lips. _My office_. She sighed and held up her hand to touch the glass pane in the door.

"What!" she shouted and turned to Clark. "What happened to my name?"

He reached out to the handle and opened the door, ushering her into the office. "My guess is that whoever arranged all this, took your possessions, raided our home ... they also made arrangements here." Nodding towards the blank area where Lois's name used to be he continued. "I took a closer look and there are minute scratches. Someone did remove it, purposefully and extremely carefully."

Lois watched as Clark glanced back out to the busy news floor then lowered his glasses. She jumped in shock when a beam of heat shot from his eyes, aimed at the door. When the heat haze cleared she was surprised to see black burn marks spelling out her name.

"Smallville, you can't do that."

"It's alright, Lois. It just looks like black marker pen. No-one will know." She quickly closed the door behind them and breathed a sigh of relief, leaning back against it.

"You can't do things like that," she laughed and swiped at his arm. He stepped closer and took her in his arms.

"You know, I don't care at the moment. All that matters is that I got you back. Lois, one day without you, without your influence on my life, and I am ten times more sure than ever before that this is right. WE are right."

She felt tears pricking at her eyes as he lowered his head. When their lips met she lost herself in bliss. When they finally came up for air Lois tottered over to her empty desk on unsteady legs. She placed her bag down and turned to see Clark leaning against the closed door.

"So, how did you enjoy your first day playing hooky?" he asked.

* * *

><p><em>Clark sped them back to the apartment and lowered Lois gently to the floor to allow her ankle to take the weight gradually.<em>

_"Rest for a minute, I'll be back with all your things shortly."_

_She lowered herself to the couch and picked up her Whitesnake pillow, bouncing it in her grip and smiling. Before a complete thought could pass Clark was back and piles started to appear around the room. She brought the pillow close and hugged it to her chest. With each WHOOSH of wind Lois felt her sadness returning. The reality of the scale of the operation became too much for her and she felt a pricking in her eyes. _

_It suddenly hit her that she hadn't just been facing imprisonment ... or even death ... but she'd nearly become non-existent. _

_Another pile appeared, her missing luggage, and the first tear trickled down her cheek. By the time Clark stopped his too-ing and fro-ing they were falling freely._

_Clark looked up after his final trip back to the warehouse to see Lois crumbling. Her strength, unbelievable and incredibly inspiring, still only went so far. His heart wrenched at the sight of her distress. He slipped next to her on the couch and drew her into his arms. She held tightly and let her sobs out. Clark waited until she was ready to pull back, just holding her._

_When she drew away he wiped the last of her tears off with his thumb. "Lois, do you want to rest?"_

_"No, Clark. I've rested enough. I spent all my time sat down or laid on my bed." She stood and began to pace. "The only thing that kept me sane was my memories. Of you ... of us. I lived in them, I **re**-lived them." Clark came up behind her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "I found myself thinking of happy times, special memories. I even," she paused and laughed. "I even began listing all our 'firsts'."_

_"Firsts?" She turned round in his arms and grinned at him._

_"First meeting." He raised his eyebrows._

_"First time you saved me." Of many, he mouthed._

_"First kiss." He turned his head slightly to the side._

_"First Blur conversation." He grinned._

_"First Super-flight." He raised his palm to her cheek._

_"First ..."_

_"I get the idea, Lois," he interrupted and she smiled up at him. "How about we make a new first?"_

_"Oh. What did you have in mind Smallville?"_

_"Well, how about we play hooky? I think we deserve some time together. I know we technically just spent a week together on vacation but I also feel like I've only just discovered you."_

_"Um," she nibbled her lower lip. "Sorry to burst your bubble, Smallville, but it wouldn't be a first. Maybe for you, Mr Boy Scout, but not me." Peering through her lashes up at him he laughed and nodded._

_"I know that, Lois. I meant from work."_

_"Oh! Yes. Well. Um." She looked away and frowned. "Actually you might be right. I've never played hooky from work." She looked back up at him. "Do you think Perry would mind?"_

_"I think he probably expects it, Lois."_

_She put her hands round Clark's waist and wriggled a little. "Well then, I guess it's time for some good old-fashioned truanting."_

_"So, what do people do on hooky days, then? Enlighten the novice."_

_"Well, there's going to the mall, eating ice-cream, sneaking into a movie, hanging round the park. But that's for school kids. I guess it's a whole other ball game for adults."_

_"So, I guess we need to find some 'adult' activities to do on our 'adult' hooky day."_

_"I guess so." She looked up into his eyes, mesmerised by the way his desire kept their colour constantly fluctuating from green to blue and back again. Her breath caught and her heart raced._

_He dropped his head then paused, his lips a whisper away from hers. "So, let's make it a day to remember."_

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong> _(I'm sure many of you will understand the reference)_

# and then they had ...


End file.
